Black wings, White lightning
by RoseTheDark
Summary: This doesn't really deal with any anime, this is more based on a roleplay I did was a friend of mine a while ago. But it does include some characters from animes, such as One from 'Slayers' and places from 'Yu Yu Hakusho'. Fluffy Shounen-ai, action.
1. Default Chapter

Title: "Black Wings, White lightning."

Rating: M for male/male, killing, cursing/swearing, and other stuff.

Copywrite stuff:

The Hellmaster Phibrizzo (C) Slayers

Waru(C) My good friend, Ren-Chan.

And all the other characters are mine: I created them and they are mine! x.x No touchy!

Summary: After Zeko loses a fight to Phibrizzo, Waru goes on his quest to save Zeko. During then, he remembers the past events that lead up to this.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Damn it Zeko, what the hell have gotten yourself in to this time? " Grumbling to himself, Waru sliced through the grotesque creatures with his sword.

While the raven demon killed the monsters before him, he made his way through a dark forest. On the other side was a large lab, about the size of a castle. Where experiments and testing where done on all sorts of creatures, some of which Waru was killing right now, had been the subjects of messed up or failed projects. Ever since that fight, all Waru could think about for some reason was Zeko. Flash backs kept coming in to his mind and replaying themselves while the raven tried to ignore them and keep moving while killing all that stood in his way.

_ "Foolish raven, you think you could defeat me? You say you're better then that dumb lighting demon! Get up and prove it, bird crap!"_ He could hear that Hellmaster's voice ringing threw his head, causing him to give a low growl while he easily cut a creature before him in to bits. "Bird crap? That-..." The raven demon growled while he watched the blood spill to the ground from another group of creatures he killed, he was to angry to even think of say all the names he wanted to call that low-life Hell master.

_ "Waru!"_ He blinked, remembering how Zeko had sudden appeared before he'd blacked out. The lightning demon had saved him? NO! Waru didn't need saving! Zeko just got in the way! He could have moved out of the way of Phibrizzo's attack. Pausing in his walking, he sighed and leaned against the tree. It'd taken him one week to find out where Phibrizzo had taken that dumb-ass lighting demon and then another two weeks just to get close to this 'Lab' that the hell master had dropped Zeko off at. Pretty much giving him away as a hot item to some of the scientists and professors that were trying to make super beings to use as weapons for wars between humans, which Waru didn't mind. Hey, let them kill themselves off; what did he give a care? _Why am I bothering myself with this? He can save himself like always, or just get reborn again. Can't he?_ Waru asked himself in his head, eyes staring at the ground while he started to daydream. Something kept bothering the raven. Had it been he hadn't eaten for so long? No. He didn't need to eat really. Was it from winding himself up to much? Maybe. Who knew? It was like a little voice in his head, buzzing around like an annoying bee that wouldn't stop following him. He wanted to kill it, but he wasn't sure where the heck it was.

By this time, you're probably confused and lost. Well to explain more of our story, we'll start with the characters. Waru, the main character at the moment. He's a raven demon, feared and hated, he's one of the mightiest and wise of most demons. He has the power to back up his mouth, since at times he can be a bit rude and get in to fights. He had spent most of his life, about five to six hundred years, in a cell, after being captured some how. Those who had caught him had hope he would have been forgotten and never awaken again to kill another soul, since his record was far from clean when it came to deaths. Though some way, he did escape that chamber that he had been stuck in and was now free. During sometime after while enjoying hisifreedom/i, which seemed no better then being locked up, except now he could kill things once more, he met up with a lightning demon at a bar. That lightning demon being Zeko. Zeko looks much younger then Waru, due to the fact that every time he dies, he's cursed to come back younger so he may live in this world longer. Though really, Zeko's soul and mind are the close to Waru's age. He used to be known in some lands as a famous spells and potions maker but that died when he was forced to part with his love, which he had a child with but we won't go in to that now. But soon after being parted from his love, Zeko went to a demon bar to forget his love so he could deal with his life now since he had been stuck with the child, Ace, who was busy doing who knew what at the time. But he looks like an other normal human, except for his eyes of course, he got in a fight in that bar due to his human-like appearance.

But I'll get to the point. While Zeko was in the fight, he'd been too depressed to fight back. Luckily for him though, the raven demon's mouth saved him. Waru had gotten in to the fight for some reason, probably because he felt like killing something at the time. And while then, Zeko stood and watched Waru kill the groups of demons that started to try and go after him. After that, some how they became friends, well more like Zeko tried to becomes friends but Waru was about to kill him for being annoying and tagging with him. A couple years later, Zeko got killed by his son who'd grown up and went crazy after the lightning demon had tried to cast a spell on him that had messed up.

Years later, Zeko was brought back from the pit of hell by one who called himself 'The Hellmaster, Phibrizzo', and also then was given his cursed life. It seemed that some how; Ace had gotten in to a conflicted with this Hellmaster. So Phibrizzo, running out of ideas after most of them had failed to kill the lightning demon's son, brought back some of the strongest demon's in hell to hopefully kill Ace or at least any people that were trying to help him. This leading to the point where Zeko was freed from hell. He came back in his human form 30 year old looking self, even though now his soul was hundreds of years old.

After about 10 years or so, Zeko found himself helping his son. Still looking his same 30 old self since demons rarely seemed to show they're true age. Also, The Hellmaster was still fighting with Ace for some reason. But sometime while he was helping his son, Zeko met up with Waru once more, who also looked like he hadn't aged a day. And sort of dragged the raven demon in to Ace's and his troubles, which Waru didn't mind at first, thinking the lightning demon would nag him anyways if he had decide to leave. Soon, they were resting in the spirit world. Zeko was on guard duty at the time as he sat in a chair by the gate of judgment door's and Waru had went to check on him some reason.

At first, the raven had thought Zeko was fine. But when he went to leave, Waru could feel a suspicious gust of wind blow. _"Hey Waru, I have something to ask you." _Waru turned back to Zeko, who was now standing up, as he seemed odd. "_What is it now, Zeko?" _Though after that, it had gotten a little fuzzy to remember in the raven's mind. He remembered that Zeko had asked him something about his metallic body, since Waru was also part robot of sorts. He's body worked like clocked work. It needed to be wined up once every so many hours or else he'd stop working and he'd fall in to a coma until someone winds him back up. But getting back to Zeko, the lightning demon then summoned a strong attack, it seemed stronger then any Waru had seen from Zeko. He could see himself, standing there like a deer with headlights coming towards it, instead it was the lightning demon's glowing attack rushing towards him and not giving him a second to move.

Before Waru was about to be hit by the attack, it suddenly went up towards the sky. The attack had only missed by a few inches as he panted then looking back to Zeko. He was on his knees, letting out a cry of pain as his own attack pierced threw his shoulder, seeming to maybe miss his heart by an inch. He'd turn his own attack back against himself? The raven had wondered until remembering the next words the left the lightning demon's mouth. _"You damn... jerk...Phibrizzo."_ The lightning demon had said before starting to cough up blood and pant for breath as he lost more blood. Waru figured out quickly that some how, Phibrizzo had taken over the lightning demon's body and tried to kill him. He'd rushed over to help the wounded demon and picked him up to go bring him inside, hopefully to get healed so he could live. But-...but both knew the attack had been to great for Zeko to live through, even with some healing. So instead, Waru lay the lightning demon down on his back so he could dead silently.

_ "See you later... friend."_ Zeko's last words before he'd dead right before his eyes. Waru blinked suddenly while he was leaning against the tree still, feeling moistness coming to his eyes again. Not again, he couldn't be? Was he- Was he really tearing up again for this stupid lightning demon who'd bothered him so much ever since he'd met him? No, he'd forget about that. He couldn't start thinking about this stuff again. Now some how, the dumb lightning demon had came back to life yet again. This time, now looking around 27 years old. Just to think, if the lightning demon died a few more times, he'd come back at a little kid at this rate. But right before Zeko had showed his face to the raven demon, Waru had been in a fight with The Hellmaster. He couldn't help but admit he was pissed at Phibrizzo for what he had done. But during sometime in the fight, Waru had started to lose. He was cornered with The Hell master mocking him and about to summon some kind of odd but very strong attack. But at the last second, he'd heard Zeko's voice as he was hit with the attack. He hadn't known what happened after that for he'd passed out.

Later on, he found himself in the spirit world after with Ace telling him about how Zeko had went looking to fight Phibrizzo to get pay back. But even when he found Phibrizzo once again, he couldn't find the lightning demon. The Hellmaster didn't fight him, simply messed with him like he did to everyone. And for the raven to even find out where the dumb ass had been left by Phibrizzo, he had to solve stupid damn riddles. He'd get one riddle in the morning and have till nightfall to answer it. He was suppose to answer all 5 of these correctly and then the fiend would tell Waru where Zeko was. Reluctantly of course, the mighty warrior didn't want to deal with it but did anyways. It was either that or a rematch but he was still to weak to fight at the time.

Finally forcing himself out of his daydreaming, Waru blinked and looked around. The sun was already setting. Odd. Had he really been daydreaming for that long? He sighed and shook his head a little as he drew his sword and started on his way yet again through the creature-infested forest.


	2. Chapter two

**Rating: M for male/male, killing, cursing/swearing, and other stuff.**

**'The Hellmaster Phibrizzo' (C) Slayers**

**Waru(C) Ren-Chan.**

**And all the other characters are mine! >: I created them and they are mine! x.x No touchy!**

**Summary: Now Waru has made his way closertowards the place where Zeko is being kept, but it looks like the lightning demon has some troubles of his own. Read and find out what happens to Zeko and if Waru will ever reach the lab.**

* * *

Chapter 2 

"AHH!"

Zeko had gotten a rude awaken as he suddenly sat up, hearing a scream. He looked around from where he sat on a cot. He was in a small room now, stonewalls that were thick and cold. And a metal door that had a little window in the middle of it, so that the people could look in as if Zeko was a wild animal. "What the-? Where am I?" He questioned out loud to himself. Then blinking as noticed the groan and cries coming from some where.

They seemed to be everywhere almost. They were so loud. Why? Where was this place? Was it hell again? The lightning demon pondered to him. Though he couldn't tell, there were people watching him right now. There was a camera in the far corner above him that was watching him closely. He got up off the bed as he looked around more. Then going to the door as he looked out the small window. _This must be hell. Or either far worse._ Zeko thought as he saw the sight before him. There were other cells, with creatures far more disgusting then he could have ever image in his whole life. And in the corner, you could just barley see flashing light like someone was being BBQ by lighting or something.

The first thing that the lighting demon thought to do was try and escape as quickly as possible. Going to teleport, he found he was stopped at one of the stonewalls as he blinked. He couldn't get passed this room for some reason. But then he noticed something around his neck. It looked like a collar. A collar? Now Zeko knew he was in trouble. What the hell had Phibrizzo done to him now?

The last thing he could remember was he went after The Hell master after what he did to Waru. He'd found the annoying bastard in one of his normal hiding places and easily was able to start a fight. Last he knew he was about to win it to until Phibrizzo had asked him questioned. _What was is it again? _Zeko wondered as he scratched his head, staring at the wall in front of him. Then suddenly remembering. It had been _'How would you feel if I made you in to a little pet?_" Of course, the lighting demon had ignored it as he was suppose to win that fight with his last attack but for some reason, he'd blacked out all of a sudden.

Why had he blacked out? Could Phibrizzo possibly taken control of him again for enough time to knock him out and dump him where he was now? Great, this was _all _that Zeko needed now. First being killed then coming back to life and soon yet again, he was going to be killed most likely. He sighed and sat back down on the cot for now. Tugging at the leather collar around his neck that had a little sort of dog tag on it with numbers and under them were words reading ' Project 639- Lightning fiend experiment.'

It seemed forever had passed while Zeko waited in that cell until someone finally came. He looked up to see a man in a lab coat enter the room, as he stayed silent for now. "Hello. I'm doctor Gal." Now the man was talking to him as if he was a little kid that couldn't talk. The doctor came closer to the clueless lighting demon as he stood in front of him, now moving his hands around for some reason while he spoke. "Hello. I'm doctor Gal. Do you have a name?" At that point Zeko was tempted to hit this guy in the head to see if he had a brain. "Yes I do. It's Zeko. Where am I?" He asked straight forward, pretty much getting to the point. Sooner that he was out of this freaky weird place, the better.

"Oh, I see you can talk and understand me. Interesting." The doctor pulled out a notepad from one of the oversize pockets on his coat and started to take down note. "Excuse me but you never answered my question. Where the heck am I and how did I get here?" "Sorry but that's at a need-to-know basis only. And right now, you don't need to know." The man looked up from his note board with a grin on his face that reminded Zeko of Phibrizzo. Growling slight, the lightning demon looked away as he waited to for the man to leave or something. "Mind coming with us for some tests?" Doctor Gal ask as he slipped his note board back in to the pocket. "Why should I? I want to know where the heck I am. Now tell me god damn it!" Zeko sudden stood up, showing he was talker then the man as the man took a few step away and yelled 'Clark!'

Not knowing what or who 'Clark' was, Zeko blinked as he looked over at the door. Eyes going wide as he say a huge robot, large and round stomp in to the doorway. "Clark. Mr. Zeko doesn't want to go to the testing room. Would you mind changing his attitude? " And in a child-like, but yet still robot sounding voice, the huge piece of metal replied, "Gladly. Doctor Gal." Zeko took a step away as the large robot entered the room and the man sneaked out of the way. "Please hold still." The thing said while it lifted one of its arms, with its hand suddenly changing to a injector. The lightning demon eyes narrowed as he back away further towards the wall until he felt his back push against it. "Shit." he hissed as he then looked back at the robot before him, with that needle getting closer. "Inject this!" Zeko said, causing a sudden lighting burst to shoot out of the palm of his hand and at the robot and stop it dead in its tracks.

Sighing, the silver haired male went to go make his escape. Taking a step out the room as he looking around before seeing a small group of doctors, who had been talking, notice him. Quickly, Zeko went to make a run of it. Pushing threw all the other doctors and creatures in his way while he tried to find the way out. Pausing dead in his steps though, he came to the testing room by accident and watched as he was what they were doing to creatures there. That they were probably going to do to him if he didn't get his butt out of there and-.

Zeko could feel a sharp sting of pain enter his back. Second later he could feel his body losing all feeling and strength. Then he lost all energy as his eyelids became heavy and slid close slowly. Feeling his body hit the bone chilling metal ground under him with a 'Thud'.

While the lightning demon was passed out, he started to have a dream. Well more like a flash back as he remember Waru. Him and Waru had gotten in a fight once and the silly raven wouldn't shut its beak, so Zeko made him. Pushing him against the wall and pinning him too it with his hands while he neared his face, listening to the other talking more as Waru didn't have a single idea what the lightning demon was about to do to him. _"Hm, I see. I've managed to confuse your inferior little mind so now you've decided you have to attempt to torment me in some retarded w-" _At that time, the lightning demon has crushed his lips against the raven's. Feeling those ice-cold lips that could chill someone to the bone just touching them.

Though soon the kiss ended as Zeko was starting to awaken. His sight dizzy as colors spun around him until they finally settled a little. He could feel straps around his wrists and ankles, showing he was tied down somewhere. After blinking his eyes a few times, he could tell he was in the testing room. Hearing the screaming and moans and groans while a group of doctors were around him. "He seemed to be coming around. We can start the testing anytime Professor. " That was the last thing the lighting demon hear before his own scream as he felt a sudden charge of unbelievable pain run threw his body.

Hours passed with non-stop pain running threw the lightning demon as tears were sliding down his face. Was he forever stuck in this second hell that Phibrizzo had put him? No, wait! There was still hope. Surely Waru would come for him, right? That stubborn raven wouldn't let him just die after saving his life, would he? _Please Waru, I'm sorry for bothering but please save me from this hell!_ Zeko could only pray and beg that this torture would end soon.


End file.
